


An unexpected Love

by Phillinda_fan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillinda_fan/pseuds/Phillinda_fan
Summary: This is my first story ever so I'm sorry for it. A Phillinda FanFic-  Jeffrey Mace was getting married and he decided to go to a striper club for his bachelor party with Phil, John, and Grant. There Phil meats the most beautiful women he had ever met, but something complications happened.NO SHIELDNOTHING IS MINE
Relationships: Andrew Garner/Melinda May, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Andrew Garner & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The day before the wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever so I'm sorry for it. A Phillinda FanFic- Jeffrey Mace was getting married and he decided to go to a striper club for his bachelor party with Phil, John, and Grant. There Phil meats the most beautiful women he had ever met, but something complications happened. see the end for more notes 📝 
> 
> NO SHIELD  
> NOTHING IS MINE

Phil

Jeffrey Mace is one of Phil Coulson's best friends and he is getting married tomorrow. Jeffrey invited Phil along with John and Grant to his bachelor party. They decide to go to a stripper club but Phil is not totally on board with that idea, but he decides to go anyway because his friends begged him to go and at least one of them had to be responsible and take care of the rest. When they got there they ordered drinks and sat down at a table in the first row, that's when the show began, Everyone started to cheer and whistle as the womens began to dance and move around, and that's when he saw her, a beautiful woman with the prettiest eyes and hair he had ever seen, but he decides not to engage because he thinks he doesn't have a chance. Later that night Phil leaves the club to get some air and he sees her again, but this time she is arguing with a man. 

Melinda 

Melinda left the club with Andrew Garner a club regular. they had been going out of the club together for a while now but this time was different, this time she was going to end things with him. "I want to stop doing this" the expression on his face changed drastically, "you what?" he grabbed her by the arm "you heard me, I don't want to do this anymore" she said pulling away from him. As they heard the doors opening they stopped for a moment and as soon as she saw him she gasped, but the argument didn't stop there. 

Phil was just paying attention of what was happening until things got out of hand, he saw the Andrew screaming at Melinda and soon rushed over to help, "hey you, let her go" he said, "who are you" "that doesn't matter, let her go" Melinda recognized him from the audience earlier, "you don't have to do this" she said "are you okay?" "yes I'm fine, thank you", Andrew didn't like that they were talking and interrupted "get out of here before you get your ass kicked" but Phil didn't leave which impersonated Melinda, at this point she was thinking why was this total stranger helping her, "not a chance, I will leave when you let her go and get out of here even if I have to beat you up" "beat me up, really, you think you can beat me?" - "yes" -"well lets see" Melinda tried to stop them but couldn't, Andrew started by punching Phil on the stomach but as soon as Phil got his footing back he punched Andrew on the face and split his lip, when Andrew tasted the blood on his mouth he was filled with anger and rage, he ran toward Phil and tackled him to the ground, he was at least half a foot taller than Phil and guns were big. He started to punch Phil in the face as Melinda ran toward him trying to make him stop but failing, when Andrew finally stopped, Phil was almost passed out and Andrew walked away, Melinda stayed trying to help Phil up. They walked to her car so that she could bring him to the hospital, "please send a message to my friends or they will be worried" "sure, what is your password?"- "don't have one", Phil didn't want to go to the hospital but he passed out halfway to the ER. 

(time skipped )

When he woke up he saw her again but this time she was sleeping like an angel, when he tried to move he hissed waking her up, she stood up worried "hey, are you ok?" she asked "I've been better" "I am so, so sorry for what happened, this is all my fault" "hey, hey it's ok, you don't have to be sorry, it really is ok" "you sure?" he just nodded his head in response, she grabbed his hand as her instincts took over, he was surprised of course but he didn't pull his hand away. "Do you want to know what you said while you were on pain meds" -"oh, that happened",- "yes it did, and you don't remember anything do you?" she said smirking "no, and why are you smirking, It's not funny"- "if I tell you you will laugh as well" a pleasant silence took over for a minute, "do you want to know?" she asked in a sweet tone "do I want to?" "I don't know, Maybe"- "sure tell me." -"ok, this will be more embarrassing for me to tell you than for you to listen" "why is that" "ok, so you began by telling me about you friends and the wedding and then you said that you wanted to get married and have a family, then you started talking about me-" - "oh no, I'm so sorry"- "It's ok, so when you started talking about me you started to say how I was cute and how you love my eyes and how you thought I was beautiful." A kind of awkward silence filled the room. "I know that you were high and that's why I said it would be awkward for me to tell you" 

Melinda didn't think that anyone would think that she was beautiful, Phil noticed a sad expression on her face "what's wrong?" at this point he was worried for her "you know people say that when people are high they tell the truth" - "in this case I find it hard, who would think of me as beautiful" "hey, you are beautiful and I meant what I said" "you don't even know what you said how can you mean it" - "well you said That I said that you are beautiful, and you are" they were still holding hands and when Melinda went to say something she head people calling for Phil,  
"they are probably your friends'' as soon as she said that Grant, Jeffery and john entered the room asking him if he was ok and what happened, they didn't even noticed Melinda "guys I'm ok really!"- "are you sure? What happened?"- "nothing much" as soon as he said that Melinda interrupted "he got beaten up because of me" - "I told you this is not your fault, that guy was harassing you" all three of the men looked confused but Grant was the one to ask "what guy? And aren't you the woman from the club that Phil liked" -"her name is Melinda. You don't have to answer that" "Its ok Phil, the guy was Andrew we used leave the club together sometimes, and yes I am from the club, but I'm not sure that Phil likes me" - "yes he does!" when Melinda looked at Phil he was looking away bet she could see that he was blushing, she let go of his hand "I'll leave you guys to it" she said as she left his room, "what is wrong with you" she herd Phil saying after she left. When she was about to leave she couldn't get Phil out of her head so she had had an idea, she though that it was stupid but she had to try. She asked the nurse for a pen and a post-it and wrote Phil a note, on that post-it also contained her phone number, "would you give this to the guy on room 084 please" "sure" and with that she left the hospital.


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Melinda talk on the phone and they decide to go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took very long for me to publish this chapter but I am NOT a writer, and a lot of things have been happening with my life. But thank you for reading anyway. have a nice day/night   
> This is a very short chapter because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for it any longer.   
> 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

Phil   
It’s been two days sin Phil last saw Melinda, they have been texting but Phil hasn't asked her out yet, he was thinking about her when he felt his phone vibrate, he took it out of his pocket and read “hey, how are you” when he read the name and the text his heart started racing, even though this wasn't the first time they talked/messaged each other, but every time that the talked he got excited. he responded with a "good, and you" Phil thought to himself that today was when he would ask her out, he didn't care about her line of work, he thought that she had her reasons. So he called her and she answered in a heartbeat. “Hey,” she said and his heart melted at her word “Hey” he answered,s and a second later he started talking “so, I wanted to ask you out, but of course you don’t have to go if you don’t want, I mean, I don’t want you to feel like you have to, but you were the one who gave me your number-” he stated rambling and she cut him off “ Phil” “yea” he answered “ you’re rambling,” she said but she didn’t care if he was “ sorry, I tend to do that when I’m nervous” he answered with a nervous voice. “ it’s ok I kind of found it quite charming” at that he blushed. "so, what do you think? will you go out with me?" fo him that was the longest five minutes ever. "yes" she answers and he feels like jumping. " so, can I pick you up at 7:00" "sure" 

when he goes to pick her up he leaves early not wanting to be late, when he gets there he realizes that it's 6:35 and that he's is super early. so he drives around the block feeling stupid. 

Melinda   
She just finished her make-up when she hears a knock on the door but for some reason, her stomach feels like fire. she takes a quick look that the mirror to check herself out, she is wearing a short dark red dress. when she opens the door he is standing there with a bouquet of red roses that matches her dress perfectly, he is wearing a light blue Blazer with a white buttoned-up shirt missing two buttons, and all she can think about is how handsome he looks.   
"Hi, are those for me?" she asks looking at the flowers, he takes a little longer to answer hers "um, yes" he hands out the flowers and she takes them " I'll put them in a vase and get my purse then we can go "ok" that's all he say's to her as she walks bank into the apartment. when she gets back he's just looking at her without saying anything. "I'm sorry I'm being weird but wow you look stunning" " you don't look too bad yourself" when she said that Phil started to feel his neck getting warmer "so, should we go?" he asked shyly "lead the way!" when she stepped out the door their noses were almost touching, Phil stepped back and said "lead the way" and she started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading and I'm sorry for any error, but English is not my first language.  
> Any kind of criticism is welcome, again thank you for reading. 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Melinda's dress  
> https://zapaka.com/products/straps-dark-red-lace?utm_term=&utm_campaign=C13-
> 
> phils blaser   
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/842876886479579458/

**Author's Note:**

> =========================================================  
> Thank you for reading, I accept any kind of criticism, this is also my first short story/FanFic EVER. I think of maybe of doing a part two but idk. Tell me what you think and thank you for reading.


End file.
